


sam and shuu....meant to be???

by miri8luh



Series: shitty tokyo ghoul fanfics feat: destiel and sammy winchester [2]
Category: Supernatural, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Church Sex, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Marriage Proposal, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:51:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3872737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri8luh/pseuds/miri8luh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sam winchester and tsukiyama shuu are in love. dean and cas fuck, and uta and kaneki are to be wed! also hide needs to chill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sam and shuu....meant to be???

**Author's Note:**

> the saga continues

Much time had passed sine Uta and Kaneki’s last encounter with their own dicks and each other, as they were planning a wedding for themselves. Kaneki had been increasingly despondent over his lack of eyeballs, and Hide, though shocked at their illicit behaviors in prior times, had come to lust after the strange Uta just as much as he yearned for Kaneki to thrust and scream his name. 

Recently, Tsukiyama had moved on from Kaneki. No one had expected this change of heart, but when the huge American had walked into their lives on a hunt for a demon from Hell, the gourmet had fallen for his moose. Now, Tsukiyama and Kaneki and Uta frequently had tea with Tsukiyama’s lover. This had gone on for a few months, and unbeknownst to both parties, Sam Winchester and Shuu Tsukiyama were both planning to propose this coming Sunday at church. 

Shuu had thought his life was over when Kaneki and Uta had announced their engagement. But Sam Winchester had walked into his life, and made him live again. Tsukiyama could remember their first time like it was just yesterday…

‘“Oh yes, moosey boy, oui oui, take me me!” Tsukiyama shouted as the huge Winchester pounded into his delicious asshole, stealing his ass virginity. He had been saving himself for Kaneki to consume him, but Sam was so much better. Shuu had tears in his eyes, and Sam, gently and lovingly, kissed them away before shooting his load into his Japanese lover. 

Shuu could take it no longer; his own cum shot forward with the intensity of Cas firmly grasping Dean and raising him from perdition. 

“Tres bien, caliente suave, idemo u prodavnicu!” Shuu shouted as he came. 

Sam looked into his orbs. “I love you.”

Shuu teared up, blushing like a schoolgirl and looking away. “Sam. You don’t mean that.”

Sam looked at him with a love he hadn’t felt since Amelia. “Shuu. I love you so much.”

“But. But Sam, I’m a monster.”

Sam gasped. Him, Dean, and Cas had come here to hunt ghouls. Could his one true love be…

“Sam-san. I’m a ghoul.”

At first, Sam looked horrified. Shuu prepared for death in the arms of his beloved, closing his eyes and crying. 

“As long as it’s you, Sam, I’m okay with dying. I love you so much.” 

Sam looked shocked. “Shuu. No.”

“But Sam I’m a monster. I just want to be good for once.”

Eyes shut, he expected the fatal blow. He received, however, a gentle kiss on his lips. Sam pulled him close to his chest. “Oh Shuu. You might be a ghoul, but you’re my ghoul. I love you. I will always love you. I want to become a half-ghoul just to be with you forever and always.”

Shuu gasped, opening his eyes and leaning into the kiss from his lover. He had never been so happy. 

“Oh Sam. You’d do that for me?”

“For us.”

Shuu sealed the deal with a kiss. They would find a way.’

In modern day, Shuu leaned into his lover’s embrace. Sam and him were on their way to church with Uta and his blind fiancé, Kaneki Ken. Hide followed behind, with an angel blade he had found lying around. Nearby, Castiel and Dean made out. 

“Oh Dean, I love you, I’m so glad I fell and we got married.” Cas said in his grovelly sex voice. 

“Oh Cas, Cassie boy, I love you too. I can let go of my daddy issues because you’re the only one for me, the only man I need.” Dean said in his American voice. 

They jerked each other off, Cas making sure to lick the remnants of Dean from his fingers like they were some delicacy (which to him, they were). Then, they kissed. Passionately. 

They walked to church. They walked in, and sat with Sam and his boyfriend, Shuu. Beside them, Kaneki cried because he didn’t have eyesight. Then Cas healed him, and he and Uta made out passionately. 

Shuu looked at Cas with fear. “Dean. He’s the ghoul.”

Sam gasped in shock. 

Hide ran forward and tried to stab Shuu, but Sam jumped in the way. As he lay dying in his lover’s arms, Cas tried to save him. “Dean I can’t. He’s too far gone. He’d have to become part ghoul.”

Sam smiled and nodded. Dean said “okay.”

Cas did the magic. Sam was part ghoul. Shuu got down on one knee, sobbing. 

“Sam. You’re the love of my life. You make my world so bright. You’re the only half-ghoul for me. Sam Winchester, will you make me the happiest ghoul alive and make me Shuu Winchester?”

Sam, crying, breathed out “yes.”

Everyone cried in joy and they all hugged. 

To be continued…

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry


End file.
